1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to support stands for the use and storage of augers of the type used on farms, ranches, and construction sites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augers have been widely used on farms, ranches and construction sites for a variety of purposes. One of the most common uses has been the drilling of post holes or bore holes. The augers have been mounted onto a transport vehicle, usually a tractor, through a connecting drive assembly which includes a drive shaft, one or more support arms (or, booms), a hub, and the auger blade (or, auger) itself. The connecting drive assembly and the auger has commonly been termed collectively as the auger assembly. The auger assembly has been connected to the tractor through some form of pin or lock connector mechanism. A typical auger assembly often weighs well over one hundred pounds. In size, it is about as large as an average male adult.
There are a number of situations where the tractor is needed for other purposes than auger power and transport service, requiring the relatively heavy auger be disconnected from the tractor. Later, it has been necessary to remount the heavy auger to the tractor. Because of its size and weight, quickly and safely mounting and dismounting the cumbersome and heavy auger assembly from a tractor has been a problem. It has been difficult to both support the auger assembly while at the same time attempting to connect the assembly to the tractor via a master pin connector. Currently, this is a task best safely done by two, if not three, people. There are, however, a number of times when there are not that number of people available.